The Maelstrom Ashikabi
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Betrayed by those he sought to protect, helped by someone he never expected and sent to a whole new world. Watch as Naruto and his flock grow in strength before returning to the place where it all started. Those that stood by his side will be spared while those that turned on him will be shown no mercy.


Hey guys 3headed-dragon here with a new story. This is one that you guys voted for in the poll I set up on my page this one came in first place, a Naruto x Sekirei story! Naruto will be half Uchiha from his father's side and Madara's grandson just because I like stories where Naruto is Madara's grandson.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in surprise or rage

" **Hello** " = Jutsu/Bijuu talking/Norito/dark voice

[Hello] = talking on phone or any device

[ **Hello** ] = text

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

The Maelstrom of Ashikabi

Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha

Walking down the streets of Shinto Teito is a young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. Naruto was 24 years old standing 6'2 with lightly tanned skin, deep purple eyes, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, waist length spiky red hair with his bangs covering his left eye, and a lean but muscular build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, dark blue cargo pants, a short sleeved black shirt, a dark blue leather jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back and Uzumaki swirl on the front left over his heart, and around his neck was a cord necklace that had a green gem hanging from it with a blue bead on either side of it.

Naruto was heading home after getting his paycheck for his book sales for the week. You see Naruto is a famous writer for 3 different book series, the first series was a dramatic series called Hardships of a Ninja and it had 4 books so far, the second series was a romance and adventure series called Heart of Shadows and it had 6 books so far, and the last series was a smut series called Passionate Nights and it had 24 books. It didn't take Naruto long to arrive at his home located in the Northern part Shinto Teito. It was a nice sized place with 3 bedrooms, a large kitchen, a large living room, a dedicated office space, a finished basement, a good sized backyard, and an attic.

Walking into the house Naruto put his jacket on the coat rack and took off his shoes. "Honey I'm home!" called out Naruto.

Naruto could hear footsteps coming his way before he saw a beautiful woman come out of the living room. The woman was very beautiful standing a few inches shorter than Naruto with smooth fair skin, long blonde hair, bright ocean blue eyes, a curvy figure, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a tight ass, and H-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a black dress with a white underdress that showed a lot of cleavage, a black choker, and long black stockings. This woman is Tsukiumi Uzumaki Uchiha Sekirei No. 9, Naruto's wife or at least his first wife.

"Husband, I am glad to see thee have returned. I have finished all my chores for this day." said Tsukiumi.

"I'm sure you have Tsu-chan, you were always one to put all your effort in performing your wifely duties." said Naruto.

"Of course, as thy wife it would be shameful if I were to sit around our house all day and do nothing." said Tsukiumi as she crossed her arms under her breasts, unintentionally pushing them up, and striking a pose.

Naruto shook his head at his wife's antics but he had long since grown used to them, and the way she talked. He smile before he moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her deeply. Tsukiumi didn't hesitate to return the kiss with just as much passion, she moaned as Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and used his hands to squeeze her ass. When they broke the kiss Tsukiumi's face was bright red and Naruto had an amused smirk on his face.

"So Dear, do you know when the others will be home?" asked Naruto.

"Thy concubines called earlier saying that they would be home in about another hour." said Tsukiumi. Naruto shook his head at this, despite the fact that all of them are his wife Tsukiumi still liked to refer to herself as his one true wife with the others being his concubines.

"Tsu-chan you know how I feel about you calling them that." said Naruto.

"Yes I know, but it is what they are. I am thy first and one ture wife while they are simple concubines." said Tsukiumi.

Naruto held his wife a little tighter and let out a small sigh. "Tsu-chan, I know how you feel about this whole situation but you have to understand that while yes you are my first wife, they are my wives too and I love them just as much as I love you. They reacted to me the same way you did, would you be happy if I met them first and then they kept talking down about the bond between you and me?" asked Naruto.

"I would not be happy if that were to have happened. I see thy point Husband and I shall do better to not speak ill of the bond between thee and my fellow sister wives." said Tsukiumi.

"Good, now let's go in the living room and relax." said Naruto as he and Tsukiumi went into the living room to watch TV and relax.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Naruto and Tsukiumi were on the couch watching TV with Tsukiumi sitting in Naruto's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. Tsukiumi loved moments like this where she could just sit with her husband in peace and bask in his warmth. Their moment was interrupted when the door opened.

"We're home!" said a woman's voice four women walked into the room. Looking at the women Naruto smiled as he saw the rest of his wives. The first woman was an average sized woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, long black hair done in two ponytails, a slender build, nicely toned legs, a tight ass, a narrow waist, and CC-cup breasts. For clothes she was currently wearing a blue maid outfit with matching heels. This woman is Hikari Uzumaki Uchiha Sekirei No. 11, Naruto's second wife. The second woman looked just like Hikari with the only difference being that her breasts were a B-cup and her ass was thick and juicy. For clothes she wore a pink version of a maid outfit. This woman is Hikari's twin sister Hibiki Uzumaki Uchiha Sekirei No. 12, Naruto's third wife. Hikari and Hibiki were just coming back from their part time job, they didn't need to work due to the fact that Naruto made more than enough money to support all of them and they each had their own M.B.I unlimited credit card, but they didn't want to just sit around the house all day and they didn't like the idea of mooching off of Naruto.

The next woman was a on the short side with fair skin, long blonde hair done in two pigtails on either side of her head, brown eyes, a slender build, thick thighs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a plump ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a mid thigh length black chinese style dress with a single vertical yellow stripe in the middle, thigh high black stockings, black heels, and white gloves. This woman is Mitsuha Uzumaki Uchiha Sekirei No. 38, Naruto's fourth wife. And the final woman looked just like Mitsuha in every way with the only difference being their style of dress. For clothes she wore a thigh length black western style dress with a single vertical yellow stripe in the middle, thigh high black stockings, black heels and white gloves. This woman is Mitsuha's twin sister Mitsuki Uzumaki Uchiha Sekirei No. 39, Naruto's fifth wife. These two just came back from shopping at the mall as unlike their sister wives they had no problem just spending the day doing whatever they wanted, well as long as it didn't upset their husband.

Lifting Tsukiumi off his lap Naruto walked over to his wives and gave each of them a deep kiss to welcome them home, like he always did. "Welcome home my lovely wives, how has your day been?" asked Naruto.

"It was pretty good, I made a killing on tips at the cafe." said Hibiki.

"It was annoying, I kept having to deal with perverts that kept trying to get me to bend over for them." said Hikari with irritation in her voice.

Between Hikari and Hibiki, Hikari was the one that was easy to irritate while Hibiki was calm and easy to approach.

"Well our day was great, we had some delicious snacks from this cute little cafe we found and we went to the mall and bought some things that we just know you'll love!" said Mitsuha with Mitsuki nodding in agreement.

"Hmmm, well then I'm glad none of you went out and tried to terminate any unwinged Sekirei, for that you all deserve a reward. Tsukiumi you get the reward too for all your hard work in keeping the house clean." said Naruto. The girls all smiled when they heard they were getting a reward, they loved Naruto's rewards. Naruto smiled at the fact that the girls were excited for their reward, ever since he came to this world after what happened to him in his original world he never thought he would find love like he did in these five women.

You see before coming to this world Naruto had a mission to bring back his teammate Sasuke Uchiha who had run away in order to join the criminal Orochimaru, Naruto successfully brought him back to the village after a huge fight that nearly costed Naruto his life. The village was not grateful however because he had hurt the last true Uchiha, he apparently didn't count as an Uchiha because he was only half Uchiha and was a Jinchuriki. They had him imprisoned and while he was locked up the council revealed his Jinchuriki status to all of his friends, most of them turned on him and came to his cell just to berate him. After that he was banished from the village with his chakra sealed off, for about a week he survived by camping and hunting when he was visited by a Goddess in his dreams. She had explained that she had been watching him since he was born and that she had decided to finally help him, she unsealed his chakra and then brought him to the place she herself was sealed away. There she trained him for a while and then sent him to this world on his request while also giving him a few gifts. The name of the Goddess was Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Of course he told all of his wives where he's from and what happened to him and they were not happy, even the normally calm Hibiki was cursing up a storm. He had also let them in on his plan to return to the Elemental Nations and get payback for the fact that after all he had done for Konoha, they simply turned their backs on him. They were all on board with helping him and were amazed at his power after he showed them a demonstration, they also learned that when he winged them he had transferred some of his power into them making them stronger than most winged Sekirei, not to mention his love for them made them even stronger.

 **MOMENTS LATER**

"Oooooh Husband, thy hands are magic." moaned Tsukiumi as Naruto gave her and the others massages using his **Shadow Clones**. Naruto had moved the furniture around in the living room and got out some massage tables, the girls had gotten undressed and were now only wearing towels as they laid on the tables and got their massages from two Naruto's each. Tsukiumi had the original Naruto working her back while a clone was working on her feet. The reason for this was due to the fact that her large breasts usually caused her to have a sore back.

"Oooh, I'll say, I don't know how we survived without these wonderful…..ooohhh right there…..massages." said Hikari while she had both of her assigned clones work on her feet. She had been on her feet pretty much all day serving people so her feet needed the attention.

"I….ooohh….agree with both of you….oh yeah…..this is heavenly." said Hibiki.

"A great day of shopping and then coming home to a nice massage from our loving husband, I don't think this day can get any better." said Mitsuha

"I have a clone currently making you guys some homemade snacks." said the original Naruto.

"Looks like you were wrong, this day just got even better now that we're getting delicious snacks made for us by our awesome husband." said Mitsuki. Soon the clone in the kitchen walked into the room and started hand feeding the girls their homemade snack of sweet sticky rice balls. Naruto was proud of his skill in cooking that he picked up when he came to this world. After a while of pampering the girls redressed and were now just relaxing with Naruto, that is until a portal opened up and out came a man that looked like a venus flytrap while being half black and half white with yellow eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Zetsu, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

" **Lord Naruto, I'm here to make a report of what has been going on in the Elemental Nations while you've been away**." said the black half of Zetsu.

"I see, just how much time has passed in the Nations?" asked Naruto as he knew that time in this world and time in his old world went differently.

"Only a year has passed as far as the Nations are concerned Naruto-sama." said the white half of Zetsu.

"Wow, Grandma Kaguya told me that time would move a lot more quickly here but I wasn't expecting it to be that big of a difference. Well whatever, tell me how things are in the Nations, start with Konoha." said Naruto. Kaguya had told Naruto that he was the reincarnation of her grandson Asura while she was training him but he told her that he didn't care. Just because he was technically Asura didn't mean he had to follow in his ancestor's footsteps and that there were many ways to achieve peace.

" **Konoha, has become nothing but a pit of misery for everyone in its walls. Once you were banished Tsunade Senju tried to do everything she could to get your banishment lifted but it was no use, once all of her attempts failed she stepped down as Hokage, leaving the decision of who would be the next Hokage to the councils, and then she along with her assistant Shizune Kato left the village in order to find you**." said Black Zetsu.

"With no Hokage the councils had to rush to elect a new one, they tried to have Jiraiya become Hokage but that didn't work as no one else but him could manage his spy network. In the end Danzo was selected to become the new Hokage. With his dream of being Hokage realized Danzo quickly acted by taking back every drop of power the civilian council took between the time of your father's death and the Third Hokage being reinstated. He then proceeded to get rid of the civilian council altogether turning the village into a fully ninja controlled village." said White Zetsu.

" **Over the year Danzo not only reinstated his Root program but has also began to force all of the ninja in the village to train to get rid of their emotions. Not even the civilians are safe from this as they too are being trained to be ninja, there are barely any merchants in the village anymore. Danzo is also working on removing some of the village's oldest laws so that he may get involved with the clans affairs, mostly he's trying to get the secrets to the Caged Bird Seal so he can put it on everyone in the village**." said Black Zetsu.

"Other than the problems they have on the inside they have problems from the outside as well because all of the countries you helped cut all ties to the Leaf when they found out you were banished. Then there is also the fact that the Daimyo cut Konoha's funding down to a third of what it was because they were stupid enough to banish their Jinchuriki and made him look stupid. The village is now slowly going broke, to counter this they are charging more for missions and have been stealing from merchant caravans. This has lead to their reputation dropping to the point that they barely have any clients anymore." said White Zetsu.

"Hehehheh I see, Danzo was so determined to become Hokage because he thought he knew what was best for the village and now that he is Hokage he's running the village into the ground. At this rate I won't have to do anything and the Village Hidden in the Leaves will collapse on its own." said Naruto with a small chuckle, his wives smirked as well as they believed this is what the village deserved. "How are things in Kiri?" asked Naruto.

"The civil war is over with the rebels coming out the victors. Due to the damage caused during the war it will take a while for them to recover." said White Zetsu.

"I see, what of Iwa?" asked Naruto.

" **It's clear that they are taking great joy in watching Konoha fall from grace, it is only a matter of time before they believe Konoha is weak enough for them to go to war**." said Black Zetsu.

"What of Kumo?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing much is going on with them but they are watching Konoha and Iwa closely." said White Zetsu.

"And what of Suna?" asked Naruto.

" **Your friend Garra has become Kazekage and the village has been getting more missions**." said Black Zetsu.

"That's good to hear, now how are things going with the Bijuu?" asked Naruto.

" **That has gone very well, I was able slip the seals you made onto most of the Jinchuriki so that they could slowly siphon enough of their Bijuu chakra in order to free Mother. All we really need to do now is wait for the Three Tails to reform**." said Black Zetsu.

"Very good, things are moving nicely and as soon as the Three Tails reforms I'll return to the Nations and bring back Grandma Kaguya." said Naruto.

"Oh one more thing. A few days after you were banished Sasuke ran away once again but this time he made it to Orochimaru." said White Zetsu.

"I figured he would do something like that, the fact that he didn't have anyone watching him in case he tried to escape again only further proves Konoha's incompetence. Just keep an eye on him for now, I'll deal with him when the time is right. Also find Tsunade and inform her that I'm alive and that we'll meet again." said Naruto.

" **Very well Lord Naruto**." said Black Zetsu before another portal opened up and he left.

"Hehehe, everyone is going to be so shocked when they see me again." said Naruto.

"Do you think we're strong enough to help you yet Naruto-koi?" asked Hibiki.

"My dear you girls were always able to help me it just wasn't safe for you to help me before. Now though that has changed a bit, Tsukiumi is at low Kage level, you and Hikari are at low Jonin level, and Mitsuha and Mitsuki at high Chunin level. You all have grown much stronger since we've met." said Naruto. Naruto was happy that all of them had grown stronger because he knew how much they wanted to help him with his plans, he had been worried about them going to his world at first because despite the advanced weapons of this world the Elemental Nations were much more dangerous. In the Elemental Nation the people were weapons and weren't afraid to use their power to take advantage of others. Knowing from his wives that forced winging was like rape to them, he didn't want to bring them to the Nations where they had the chance to be defeated and then raped in the conventional sense. Naruto figured that a winged Sekirei actually being raped would completely destroy them, he wasn't willing to risk his wives like that so he was determined to train them to be strong enough to face anyone that stood in their way or he wouldn't bring them to the Nations with him.

The girls nodded at his assessment of their power as he had long ago explained the ninja ranking system to them, Tsukiumi smirked at the fact that out of the five of them she was the strongest not that she expected anything less. "So you're taking us to the Nations with you when the time comes right?" asked Hikari.

"As of right now no I won't be taking you. While you all are stronger than before there are still ninja in the Nations that are above Kage level and I don't want to risk them coming after you in order to get to me. Worry not though as we have plenty of time for you to grow even stronger." said Naruto.

"Very well Husband, we will continue to grow stronger so that thee will not have to worry for our safety." said Tsukiumi.

"Thank you Tsu-chan, if we just continue with your training I have no doubt that by the time I need to go back to the Nations all of you will be strong enough to come with me. We'll continue training tomorrow but for today let's just relax." said Naruto. The girls all nodded at this and cuddled up to him while they watched TV on the couch.

Naruto smiled at his girls as he felt the love they had for him flowing strongly through the bond they shared. He thought he had something like this in the Nations once but that had turned out to be a lie, a lie that had shattered his heart. He hadn't planned on loving anyone like that again but when he came here and met Tsukiumi that all changed and he fell in love once again, it only got better when Hikari, Hibiki, Mitsuha, and Mitsuki came into his life. Now despite all the pain he went through to get here he would gladly go through all of it a hundred times over just so he could meet and be with them again.

* * *

Well everyone there you have the first chapter of this story, I hope you like it. Well everyone with this chapter I have introduced Naruto and his first 5 Sekirei, yes I said first 5 meaning there will be more. I know there are stories involving Naruto having Tsukiumi as his Sekirei and though they are rare there are stories involving Naruto having the lightning twins. I haven't seen one story where Naruto has Mitsuha and Mitsuki, I've decided to use them as they so very under used.

If there are any Sekirei you want to see in Naruto's flock then let me know in a review

As you may have noticed I didn't really name the people that turned their backs on Naruto in village as I'm not entirely sure who I want to put in that role as of yet. I'll tell you this now though, Hinata is NOT paired with Naruto, while that doesn't mean she's one of the people that turned their backs on him it does mean that there will be no romantic feelings between the 2 of them.

Flock

Tsukiumi No. 9, Hikari No. 11, Hibiki No. 12, Mitsuha No. 38, Mitsuki No. 39, more to be revaled later.

Harem

His flock, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Temari, Karin, Yakumo, Fu, Hana, Samui, Chiho, Yukari, Uzume

If you have anyone you want to see in the harem then please feel free to tell me in either a review or a PM.

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
